When being used as part of a touring production, sound components and lighting components can be subjected to frequent attachment and detachment from physical structures. The components and/or structures may frequently be assembled and handled by individuals of varying level of skill and assembled and disassembled into larger video displays.
Fastening mechanisms for components have been used; however, they are difficult to assemble and disassemble, subject to misalignment, require a plurality of pieces, require tools for certain adjustments, do not offer adequate stability, do not have easily replaceable parts, and do not work well in conjunction with other parts of the portable structures.
Magnets are used in some industries for affixing devices to surfaces. Primarily, these devices rely solely upon the strength of the attraction of the magnet to a ferromagnetic material to hold the devices in place. These systems can have magnets that lack lateral attractive force, which permits the magnet to move up or down on a ferromagnetic surface thereby permitting relative movement between the surfaces. Although this adjustability may be helpful in some applications, this adjustability is undesirable when the magnets must be placed in a specific position with a specific orientation to provide support necessary for stages and platforms.
A permanent magnet generates a magnetic field. The magnetic field can interfere with certain signals and the operation of certain equipment. As such, it is generally undesirable to mount permanent magnets or other magnets near sensitive electronic equipment. For example, magnetic interference in the form of inductive interference may disrupt proper operation of relays, wires carrying large currents, electrical instruments, inductors, and transformers.
Therefore, there is an unmet need to provide a coupling that reproducibly and repeatably couples modular components, such as equipment for use with a theatrical or stage performance, and does not interfere with signals and/or operation of equipment sensitive to magnetic fields.